This project involves a longitudinal study conducted in Sweden examining the effects of center day care, family day care, and home care on the development of 145 children recruited at an average of 16 months of age. Multivariate analyses have consistently indicated that type of care has no reliable impact on child development, but that the quality of home care and the quality of alternative care have substantial effects on the children's verbal abilities, their social skills and their behavioral attitudes. The children were most recently assessed when they averaged 8 years of age and were completing their first year of formal schooling. To date, data on the development of verbal abilities as well as the development of personal maturity (as measured by field- independence, ego-control, and ego-resilience) have been analyzed in relation to the varying child-care histories the children have experienced since their first enrollment in the study. These analyses indicate that family daycare has modest but significant effects on both achievement and personal maturity, whereas center-based care has beneficial effects.